Mirror of Despair
by Spica M
Summary: Sabía que no necesitaba de un león o una serpiente, muchos menos de un águila, lo que siempre necesitó fue de un trabajaron tejón que hiciera el trabajo sucio por él. Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Octubre "Tejones" del foro "First Generation: The story before books".


Disclaimer: Nada aparte del protagonista me pertenece, todo es de la gran J.K.R.

_Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Octubre "Tejones" del foro "First Generation: The story before books"._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Mirror of despair<strong>

Estaba molesto y bastante irritado, especialmente cuando pasaba por ahí el chico Potter campante y feliz con los otros amigos que se regodeaban de estar con el descendiente del gran Harry Potter, pero no importa por ahora, no importa nada por ahora, estaba cerca de terminar su gran investigación y pronto todos sufrirán simplemente por denigrar a alguien como él.

A los Hufflepuff siempre los han considerado estudiantes tan buenos como el pan y su casa es el objeto de burlas y muchas bromas, aunque los Slytherin también sufren desde la caída del señor tenebroso, los Hufflepuff siempre terminan en la parte más baja de la cadena alimenticia.

Pero esta vez no, él les demostrará que un Hufflepuff puede ser muchas cosas y no solo un estudiante simple con ideas simples y una sonrisa linda.

El plan comenzaba con esa niña Potter, Lily, y de ahí a sus primos, todos los Weasley deberían desaparecer, por su culpa las familias oscuras no tienen nada y ellos andan campantes haciendo lo que les plazca como las plagas enfermizas que son.

A él no le interesaban los Weasley o los Potter, simplemente quería quitar del camino las molestias y si, podría escucharse malvado, pero los malvados se lo merecen, los magos de la luz se merecen todo el daño que pueda hacerles e infringirles.

Se despidió de sus leales seguidores de Hufflepuff aparentemente disfrazados como amigos antes de caminar al tren que lo dejaría en su casa para unas nuevas vacaciones de gritos y peleas constantes, ¿no se cansaban de lo mismo?

Bajo del tren con tranquilidad, miro a los lados y vio que ninguno de los dos estaba ahí y no le sorprendía demasiado, supuestamente un niño de quince años ya debe ir solo por su cuenta en la vida mientras ellos se pasaban comprando cosas o mirando la TV.

Tomó su baúl y llamó al taxi que lo llevaría a su casa y dejo su baúl ahí sacando su varita y su túnica (cortesía de las hermanas Smith) saliendo del lugar hacia el caldero chorreante, al fin sus estudios y acciones rendirían frutos, aquellos ingredientes tan buscados estaban al fin en sus manos.

Pasó hasta el callejón Knockturn y entró en una tienda oscura donde ya esperaban su pedido y su pago, no le costó mucho (cortesías pequeñas de descender de un squib de una familia sangre pura que desapareció durante la guerra mágica) y salió a prepararlo todo, en una zona con magia o alejada de todo, posiblemente donde el señor oscuro resucitó en su segunda vez y preparó todo con el ahínco de un leal y trabajador Hufflepuff.

Porque un señor oscuro no necesita a un cobarde Griffindor que vendió a sus amigos por su seguridad, sino un leal y trabajador Hufflepuff que no teme embarrarse las manos con lo que sea para lograr su cometido.

Un Hufflepuff que no le importe tener las manos llenas de polvo y tierra mientras busca los restos de una mujer desconocida en el cementerio de Londres.

Un Hufflepuff tan leal que no se disturbe al abrir ese ataúd corriente y olvidado para tomar los restos póstumos de la mujer conocida alguna vez como Merope Gaunt.

Un Hufflepuff tan determinado que no dude ni un segundo en profanar tumba tras tumba para obtener los ingredientes necesarios para todo esto.

Un Hufflepuff tan trabajador que no descanse ni un solo día desde que salió de Hogwarts para preparar el ritual para traer al señor oscuro de regreso al mundo de los vivos.

Si su teoría era cierta, y Merlín sabe cuántas noches en vela ha pasado en esta teoría, investigando, estudiando, traduciendo libros de runas antiguas y de idiomas muertos para obtener la información que los malditos del ministerio eliminaron después de la caída de Lord Voldemort, entonces nada podría detener a este Lord Voldemort en el auge de su poder e ingenio.

Solo es cuestión de esperar.

Preparó el ritual y vio con fascinación como el cuerpo empezaba a formarse y el alma unirse mientras una serie de sentimientos crecían en él.

Prepárate mundo, un Hufflepuff a traído a lo que más teme, y esta vez Harry Potter estará muy ocupado buscando a su hija perdida como para darse cuenta de que el señor oscuro ha regresado y esos magos de quinta que se le opusieron o traicionaron pagaran muy caro esto.

Y él va a estar ahí para disfrutarlo.

* * *

><p>Bien, el reto es sobre los lindos y apapachables Hufflepuff, pero mi querido rebelde de por aquí simplemente no quiere eso y ya.<p>

Este personaje es mi OC de tercera generación que nació de un mini reto de la copa de casas de un foro, así que como me agradó, lo usé y aquí está. Podria decirse que esta es la secuela del mini one-shot "Magical Mirror" y segunda en mi recien inventada saga Mirror que abarca la vida de este OC.

El personaje es un nacido de muggles que desciende de una familia sangre pura por medio de un squib que se casó con un muggle, así que sin nada más que decir, solo que su nombre será secreto hasta que piense en uno.

Gracias por leer


End file.
